mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gesias Cavalcante vs. Katsunori Kikuno
The first round began. Kikuno landed a good uppercut and another. Nine thirty-five as Kikuno landed a nice flying knee to the body. They clinched, Gesias kneed the body. Nine fifteen. Gesias kneed the thigh. Nine minutes. The ref broke them up and the crowd applauded. Kikuno landed a liver kick and an uppercut and they clinched. Gesias kneed the body. Eight thirty. Kikuno kneed the body twice. Eight fifteen. Gesias kneed the thigh twice. Gesias shrugged at the referee. Gesias kneed the thigh twice. The ref broke them up with eight minutes. Gesias got a single to side control nicely. Kikuno stood and broke with seven thirty-five. Gesias landed a counter left hook and Kikuno stumbled. Kikuno's left eye was red. He might have taken a thumb. Gesias nearly ate a knee ducking in. Seven fifteen. Gesias with good head movement. Seven minutes. Gesias landed a nice leg kick there. Kikuno landed a hard liver kick. Kikuno landed a hard liver kick. Six thirty-five. Kikuno landed another hard liver kick. Kikuno landed a left hook. Six fifteen. Kikuno stuffed a single and kneed the sternum. Gesias landed an inside leg kick. Gesias got a single to guard with six minutes. Gesias landed a left hammerfist. He passed to half-guard. Five thirty-five. Gesias was breathing heavily. Five fifteen remaining. Five minutes. Four thirty-five. I say standup. Gesias mounted. Kikuno escaped to the feet there landing a pair of uppercuts. Four fifteen. Kikuno stuffed a single and Gesias kneed the body to the clinch there. Four minutes as Kikuno kneed the body. Gesias kneed the thigh. The ref broke them up. Three thirty-five. Gesias dropped Kikuno with a left hook, more of a slip. He stood. Gesias landed a pair of hard left hooks. Three fifteen as Kikuno stuffed a single to the clinch, Gesias kneed the body. Kikuno got a trip to half-guard. Three minutes. Gesias regained guard. The ref moved them to the center. Kikuno landed a pair of body shots. Two thirty-five as Gesias worked rubber guard. He worked high guard now. He lost both of the positions. Two fifteen. Kikuno landed a short left hand. Kikuno landed a nice right hand. Two minutes. Gesias briefly worked rubber guard. He ate a pair of right hands. Kikuno stood and let Gesias stand. One thirty-five. Kikuno landed a liver kick and slipped and stood. He looked tired. One fifteen remaining. Kikuno stuffed a single to the clinch. One minute. Gesias defended a trip. The ref broke them apart. Gesias's forehead was red. Thirty-five. Kikuno landed a liver kick and Gesias switched stances to southpaw. Fifteen. Gesias landed a leg kick. Kikuno landed a nice straight left. They clinched. Kikuno landed a right hand inside. The first round ended. Kikuno's in the lead on my scorecards. The second round began. Gesias landed a counter left hook. Gesias landed an overhand right. Kikuno landed a liver kick. Gesias got a nice double to half-guard. Four thirty. The ref dragged them a few inches away from the ropes. Four fifteen. Gesias landed a shoulder strike. He mounted easily. Four minutes. Kikuno gave up the back with both hooks, Gesias had the choke, he was in trouble, Kikuno was. Three thirty-five. No, it wasn't in. Almost, it was on the chin. Three fifteen. Gesias locked in the body triangle. Three minutes. Gesias let it go, the choke. Gesias landed a heel kick to the liver and put the body triangle back in. Beautiful. Two thirty-five. The ref wanted action. Another liver kick. Another. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Gesias landed three blocked rights around and a left that landed. One thirty-five. Gesias landed a right around. Kikuno stood halfway trying to shake him off. Gesias wasn't having that. One fifteen remaining. Gesias had the body triangle back in. One minute. Gesias landed another heel kick. The crowd chanted Kikuno. Thirty-five. Gesias landed three rights around. Gesias was high on the back. Fifteen remaining. Kikuno escaped and kneed the body to the clinch. The second round ended and Gesias raised his fist. Kikuno did not. Gesias had the unanimous decision.